LEGO Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Video Game
LEGO Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Video Game is a Traveler's Tales video game based off of Rick Riordan's bestselling, groundbreaking young adult novels. It is to be available for the XBOX 360, PlayStation3, DSi, 3DS, PlayStation2, Wii, Nintendo DS Lite, and PC. Note: All events are based on the movies. The game's hub is Camp Half-Blood, a bustling camp and home to young demigods, centaur counselors, satyrs, naiads, and tree spirits. Here, the landscape is large and complex, much like Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7. You can access the levels across the game (see section "Access to Levels"). Characters except for Greek Gods and Goddesses can be bought in the Battle Arena. In the attic, you can enter cheat codes at the Oracle of Delphi. If you travel out to the cabin section, you can buy hints at the Athena cabin, weapons at the Ares cabin, extras at the Hermes cabin, and view past clips at the Poseidon cabin. Also, you can only buy the Gods and Goddesses at their respective cabins (and Hades and Persephone at the Underworld). Each god or goddess costs 200,000 LEGO studs or 15 Celestial Bronze Bricks. The forest is the entrance to the mini game center. This includes archery, chariot racing, and most of all, capture the flag. Levels can be accessed through the Big House and are listed below: The Lightning Thief A Fury Unleashed Characters: Percy Jackson (Yancy Academy), Grover Underwood (Yancy Academy) Objectives: Climb the museum steps. Follow Ms. Dodds. Defeat Ms. Dodds (3 Hearts). Exit the room. Camp Half-Blood Characters: Percy Jackson (Yancy Academy), Grover Underwood (Satyr), Annabeth Chase (Camp Half-Blood), Luke Castellan (Battle Armor) Objectives: Battle the Minotaur (6 Hearts). Explore Camp Half-Blood and enter the woods. Win the capture the flag game by finding and defeating Annabeth Chase (3 Hearts). The Quest Begins Characters: Percy Jackson (Quest), Annabeth Chase (Quest), Grover Underwood (Satyr) Objectives: Sneak out of Camp Half-Blood. Navigate the streets and Medusa's lair. Beat Medusa (5 Hearts). Drive the truck out of the lair into the streets. Three Pearls Characters: Percy Jackson (Quest), Annabeth Chase (Quest), Grover Underwood (Satyr) Objectives: Drive to Nashville. Sneak inside and use Luke's flying shoes to retrieve the pearl from the statue of Athena. Fight the Hydra (8 Hearts). Get out and drive to Las Vegas. Turn on the fountains in the casino. Then, retrieve the pearl and defend the car until Grover arrives. Drive out the door to end level. The Palace of Hades Characters: Percy Jackson (Quest), Annabeth Chase (Quest), Grover Underwood (Satyr), Sally Jackson (Captured) Objectives: Find the Hollywood sign. Find the stack of drachmas hidden in the entrance tunnel. Pay Charon to take you across the Styx, then battle Hades (6 Hearts) and his Skeleton Warriors. Use the pearls to escape. The True Lightning Thief Characters: Percy Jackson (Quest), Annabeth Chase (Quest), Sally Jackson (Captured) Objectives: Defeat Luke in a high-speed chase. Use Sally's mortal coins to activate all three binocular stands and reveal the pieces to fix Olympus' door. Take the bolt to Zeus and the Gods. The Sea of Monsters Return to Camp Characters: Thalia (Young), Grover (Young), Annabeth (Young), Luke (Young), Percy Jackson (Camp Half-Blood), Annabeth Chase (Camp Half-Blood), Grover Underwood (Satyr), Tyson (Mortal Disguise) Objectives: Rebuild the gates of Camp Half-Blood. Defeat the Evil Cyclops (3 Hearts) before it kills Thalia. Beat Clarisse to the top of the climbing wall. Get to the mess hall. Defeat the angry Colchis Bull (4 Hearts). Washington, D.C. Characters: Percy Jackson (Quest), Annabeth Chase (Quest), Tyson (Mortal Disguise), Grover Underwood (Satyr) Objectives: Dodge the border patrol at camp and call the Gray Sisters. Get to the coffee shop and pour the drinks using the coffee machine. Battle the thugs attacking Grover. When they get away, go to Hermes' appliance store and fix the three broken machines. Then follow Rodriguez and the others to the bay. Aboard the Andromeda Characters: Percy Jackson (Quest), Annabeth Chase (Quest), Tyson (Cyclops) Objectives: Rebuild the ladder and call the Hippocamus. Ride "Rainbow" to the Andromeda ''yacht and board. After your capture, retrieve the magic tape and use it to break the bars. Then retrieve the weapons and board the yacht. Defeat Chris Rodriquez (3 Hearts) and Luke Castellan (7 Hearts). Then rebuild the lifeboat and get away. The Stomach of Charybdis Characters: Percy Jackson (Quest), Annabeth Chase (Quest), Tyson (Cyclops), Clarisse La Rue (Battle Armor) Objectives: Steer the lifeboat away from Charybdis. Make your way to Clarisse's battleship and rebuild parts of the walls using fish bone fragments. Build a bone bridge up and repair the turret. Blow Charybdis open and steer out of her. Then steer the ship towards Polyphemus' island. Polyphemus' Island Characters: Percy Jackson (Quest), Annabeth Chase (Quest), Tyson (Cyclops), Clarisse La Rue (Battle Armor), Grover Underwood (Chambermaid Disguise) Objectives: Navigate the ruins of Circe-land. Find the "Plummet of Death" and ride down it. Break into Polyphemus hideout and battle Polyphemus (6 Hearts). Then grab the Golden Fleece and make a run for it. The Rise of Kronos Characters: Percy Jackson (Quest), Annabeth Chase (Quest), Grover Underwood (Satyr), Clarisse La Rue (Battle Armor), Tyson (Cyclops) Objectives: Free the others and go to battle Luke. While they retrieve their weapons, fight Luke (5 Hearts) and then Kronos (10 Hearts). When Tyson comes to the rescue, defeat the Manticore (3 Hearts) and retrieve the Fleece. The Titan's Curse In-Game Exploration In addition to Camp Half-Blood, the hub, you can explore other areas of the world. Visit the gates of Camp Half-Blood (where Thalia's pine stands) and you will be transported out into the world. There is a dock where you can access all locations in the Sea of Monsters (Circeland, Charybdis, e.t.c.). You can board the Gray Sisters' Taxi to visit places outside of camp such as Washington, D.C., Las Vegas, Hollywood, e.t.c. Once you visit Hollywood, you can rebuilt the W in the HOLLYWOOD sign to gain access to the Underworld. You will need a character who carries drachmas, like a camper at Half-Blood, to pay Charon to take you across the River Styx. Access to Levels Characters Unlocked Through Gameplay Percy Jackson (Yancy Academy) Grover Underwood (Yancy Academy) Percy Jackson (Camp Half-Blood) Annabeth Chase (Camp Half-Blood) Grover Underwood (Satyr) Luke Castellan (Battle Armor) Percy Jackson (Quest) Annabeth Chase (Quest) Sally Jackson (Captured) Tyson (Mortal Disguise) Tyson (Cyclops) Clarisse La Rue (Battle Armor) Grover Underwood (Chambermaid Disguise) Characters Unlocked in Battle Arena (Or Godly Cabin) Mr. Brunner: 10,000 Ms. Dodds: 12,000 Yancy Academy Student: 8,000 Sally Jackson (Work): 15,000 Half-Blood Camper: 20,000 Clarisse La Rue: 20,000 Luke Castellan (Camp Half-Blood) 30,000 Red Team Demigod: 35,000 Blue Team Demigod: 35,000 Chiron the Centaur: 45,000 Satyr: 25,000 Centaur: 30,000 Medusa: 60,000 Old Woman: 5,000 Nashville Parthenon Cleaner: 35,000 Lotus Casino Bellman: 20,000 Casino Gambler: 19,000 Security Guard: 25,000 Lord Hades: 200,000 Persephone: 200,000 Hades' Skeletal Warrior: 20,000 Charon: 50,000 Luke Castellan (Traitor): 150,000 Zeus: 200,000 Poseidon: 200,000 Athena: 200,000 Ares: 200,000 Hermes: 200,000 Dionysus: 200,000 Ichtheyus: 30,000 Cafe Man: 20,000 Chris Rodriguez: 60,000 Enemy Demigod: 40,000 Gray Sister: 20,000 Manticore Handler: 35,000 Dead Confederate Soldier: 35,000 Dead Confederate Captain: 40,000 Skeleton: 10,000 NPCs (Non-Playable Characters) Medusa's Garden Statue Trucker Hydra Hellhound Lost Soul Wood Nymph Naiad Nereid Olympian Servent Injured Camper Angry Cyclops Manticore Polyphemus Kronos Trivia ''The Lightning Thief - Instead of calling off the Hellhounds, Persephone throws a bone and the Hellhounds run away. - During the visit to Olympus, the demigods see someone (most likely a wizard) riding a broomstick around, similar to LEGO Harry Potter. - During the start of a capture the flag game, both teams are talking, texting, reading, or sleeping until Chiron blows a horn. Also, when Percy is given his helmet it is put on backwards. ''Sea of Monsters'' - In Polyphemus' lair, when Luke shoots Tyson he looks down and breaks into lego pieces and falls in the river, and is seen drifting away (and slowly re assembling). Later when he rescues Percy, his legs are on backwards and Percy happily fixes them. ''The Titan's Curse''